


Make Perfect the Present

by thetimemoves (WriteOut)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Beginnings, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/pseuds/thetimemoves
Summary: John Watson waits to be seen.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Make Perfect the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Идеальный подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081457) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Out of your whole life give but one moment!  
> All of your life that has gone before,  
> All to come after it, – so you ignore,  
> So you make perfect the present, – condense,  
> In a rapture of rage, for perfection’s endowment,  
> Thought and feeling and soul and sense - 
> 
> "Now"- Robert Browning
> 
> In celebration of January 29 and the beginning of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

John Watson stands at parade rest on the other side of the crime scene tape. He’s just a nosy bystander intrigued by the lights and the hustle. That faint smell of gunpowder? The slight sheen of a recent adrenaline rush? There’s nothing to see here, move along.

John stands, not at ease but with a calmness and certainty he hasn’t felt in too long. He watches Sherlock, sat in the back of an ambulance and clearly baffled by the orange blanket around his shoulders.

John stands there and he waits, patiently. He can be patient now, in this new world that has suddenly opened up to him.

It doesn’t take long.

Sherlock, in the middle of no doubt an impressive deduction, glances over at him and lights up as he makes the unlikeliest of connections. John smiles. Finally. He is seen.

Sherlock comes over and lays John bare once again. John welcomes it, even as he (briefly) wonders at himself.

When they finally break free from older brothers and uninterested assistants, they steal glances at each other. John sees his own happy disbelief mirrored on Sherlock’s face.

John doesn’t know what happen next, but he knows he can’t wait to find out. He thinks, he hopes, that Sherlock feels the same.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. This is how they begin.


End file.
